


吸血鬼S日记

by IamYounG



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Defan, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Ending, Stelena, 兄弟情, 友情爱情, 家庭亲情, 温馨疗愈, 虐文, 遗憾惆怅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG
Summary: 这世上，没有人是完美无瑕的。想象着归处依然有人等着你回家，是多么令人向往的温暖。也许我们互相讨厌着对方，互相厌恶着对方，互相不满着彼此有多么的不和。但事实上，我们也依然互相爱着对方。
Relationships: Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 如果我不在就好了

**Author's Note:**

> =曾用笔名DNA发过，被转载N次=

这世上，没有人是完美无瑕的。  
想象着归处依然有人等着你回家，是多么令人向往的温暖。  
也许我们互相讨厌着对方，互相厌恶着对方，互相不满着彼此有多么的不和。  
但事实上，我们也依然互相爱着对方。

没有人可以取代家人。  
拥有血缘关系的至亲，是永远不会离开你的。  
朋友，情人.....任何谁都有可能离开你。  
但唯独家人是你的依归，家是为你挡风遮雨的避风港。

————————————

【Stefan Salvatore 剖白】

在我漫长的人生岁月里，绝大部分的时间我都是孤独寂寞的。  
没有朋友的陪伴，没有恋人的支持，更没有家人的关爱。

我曾经拥有一个与我关系非常亲密的哥哥——Damon Salvatore。  
我不知道该如何说明我与他之间的关系。就算给我三天三夜的时间，都不足以让我完整说明Damon跟我的关系。那太复杂了。

从小到大，我们哥们俩总是形影不离，我的生活几乎离不开他。他是我的人生导师、我的朋友、我的玩伴、我的榜样、崇拜的偶像、我的知心兄弟……

但如今，他却与我形同陌路。  
不，更正确的说法是…… 他成为了我最害怕的噩梦。

那个身体里与我流着相同血液的兄长，每时每刻都费尽心思，无疑是想着要如何折磨我，令我永世都活在恐惧痛苦中。不得不说，Damon他真是个遵守承诺的人。拜他所赐，我百余年的生命里，除了悲痛畏惧之外，再无其他的了。

事实上，我的身体里同样禁锢着一头猛兽。  
只要我稍微松懈，它随时都会冲破牢笼，肆无忌惮的干下令人发指的恶行。  
曾经，无知的我因为一次的失误，造就了永恒的伤害。

我的过失，让我成为了恶魔，也使Damon变成了可怕的行凶者。

我有一个哥哥。  
但那都已成为往事。

————————————

天刚破晓，连绵山峦与大地还笼罩在白茫茫的迷雾中。在Mystic Falls神秘瀑布这样的小镇，这是我最喜欢的景色之一。破晓日出时刻，象征着全新的一天开始。在那一瞬间，我幻想过无数次，自己能从我干下的所有罪孽中得到解脱救赎。仿佛有那么一刹那，过往发生的所有不愉快记忆，都得以消除。纵使我心里很清楚，那都不过是痴心妄想。因为我做作的罪孽，是永远都无法被抹掉的。就像被垃圾般揉成一团的白纸，再次摊开时，也无法变回当初那样完美。白纸上的皱折痕迹，就如同我所犯下的罪恶，将伴我一生，永生与我如影随形。

我坐在自家大宅的屋顶上，眺望着远方的景色，此刻沉甸甸的心情却没有被柔和的氛围影响而得到舒缓。我低头看了自己腹部那还没完全愈合的伤口一眼，苦涩的滋味涌上心头。伤口传来的痛楚总是不及看不见的心痛。当受伤的过程又一次被回忆时，我不耐烦地闭上双眼，用沾染鲜血的右手摇晃了酒瓶几下后，便连灌了几口下肚。灼热的液体顺着口腔流下喉咙之际，一道念头冷不防地闪过脑海。

‘如果我不在就好了。Damon或许会开心吧？’

我不自觉露出一丝悲痛的微笑，对自己这幼稚的想法感到可笑。若哪一天我再也不存在于这世上，Damon就会失去报仇憎恨的对象。这样一来，Damon又如何会感到开心呢？

‘但是，唯一能肯定的是……只要我消失的话，那么被我深爱的Elena一定就可以平安无事的。’

我不自觉的将视线定格在左手边那黑色的卡片上，扑鼻而来的浓烈血腥味是连酒味都掩盖不了的。那些用人类鲜血写上的字迹有些潦草，歪歪斜斜的。但飞舞的每一字都像是一把利刃，一笔一划毫不留情地扎进我的心里。

“生日快乐，我亲爱的弟弟。我真心诅咒你，每一天都将生活在恐惧、悔恨与永无止尽的痛苦中。 --- 你挚爱的哥哥Damon上 ---”

我仰起头，将酒瓶中的液体一仰而尽。可是烦躁的思绪却愈发混乱，我任凭情绪掌控大脑，失控地将手中空酒瓶向前方扔去。在酒瓶砸在树干上之时，清脆的玻璃碎裂声打破清晨的沉寂。一瞬间，所有的情绪都涌了进来。愤怒憎恨、悲痛哀伤、愧疚自责……过往的一切记忆，快速地闪进脑海里，挤得我的脑袋就快要炸烈开来一般。

被湿润的水气模糊了视线，我颤着唇，重重地喘息着，大口大口的呼吸着空气。我紧握双拳，用尽全力压抑着快要爆发的情绪，可是却不得要领。随着混乱的思绪和心情变化，剧烈起伏的胸口更加明显。我无助的在内心乞求，希望所有的一切都可以马上停止！

“放弃吧！只有关闭情感，你才可以得到解脱！”

“不要放弃！人性是你仅剩的善良一面。若再次失去，你就永远都回不来了！”

“你是恶魔！你是无可救药的野兽！”

“你这一生害死了无数的无辜性命，本来就应该遭受惩罚！”

“Damon说得对，你永远都无法得到救赎！你背负的血债永远都偿还不了！永世活在孤独与痛苦中，这就是你应得的报应！”

“你已经把Elena害到这种地步，她的朋友和家人们都是因为你出现的缘故才会被Damon伤害！你怎么可以如此厚脸皮的继续呆在Elena身边呢？赶紧离开！你最终会害死Elena的！”

就在这时，内心深处升起了无数道熟悉的声音。就像是天使与恶魔在拔河交战一样。可是我的心魔却技高一筹，不停地攻击我的弱点，它狠狠地撕裂拉扯我的心，欲要夺回思想动作的主导权。可是我心深处善良的一面，却不允许它这么做。

我必须要冷静下来。  
我绝对要保持冷静！

冷静，这词说得轻松，却没有想象中容易办到。

我紧握着双拳，激动地颤抖着。  
心底压抑着的疯狂想法，此刻正无声地呐喊叫嚣，虚迷回荡的在耳际。

如果这世上，没有我就好了。

“如果这世上，没有我就好了。”我喃喃地重复了一遍又一遍，就像是被心魔催眠了一样。

我无法停止思考。这个想法在我脑子里曾经重复了数不清的千万遍，可那股想要摧毁一切的冲动却不曾如现在这么强烈。如果我不在就好了。

一部分的我渴望被毁灭解脱，恨不得立刻消失于世上。一部分的我却渴求着被人理解与救赎。那是一种奢望，无论是谁，我都将感激不尽。如果，他/她 愿意拯救陷入万劫不复深渊的我。

但我很清楚，这世上，不会再有任何人在乎我的死活。  
因为除了刚被Damon无情夺去性命的Lexi，与我有联系的人，大概就只剩下痛恨我的Damon，还有被我狠心拒于千里之外的Elena。

Damon乐于抹杀与摧毁我的一切，我的存在对他来说肯定很碍眼。

而Lexi，曾经奋不顾身拯救保护我。  
在我失意彷徨时，她是我的人生导师。在我历经酸甜苦辣的人生阶段，Lexi不停地变化着身份努力不懈地陪着我不离不弃。Lexi……我的挚友伙伴、姐妹兄弟、甚至偶尔扮演着我母亲的角色。过去的时光只能留在心里追忆缅怀。从今以后，这世上不会再有这一号人物的存在。因为Damon如死神般祝福，亲手扼杀了Lexi的无辜生命，履行了他承诺过我的，将送我鲜血的诅咒作为永生的礼物。

而Elena过于善良，在纯洁如雏菊的她的面前，我的罪恶就如被放大镜检视一般无所遁形。我深深地被她所吸引，所也让我更了解一个事实。我和Elena永远都不可能在一起，因为我们只是拥有短暂交集的机会，但始终都是不同世界的人。所有的关系和连系都无法持久。这一点，我比任何人都明白，所以我选择了放手。不愿意给Damon任何借口和机会再除掉我身边或与我有接触的任何一个人。

我真切祈祷着，希望挚爱的Lexi会是最后一个因为我的缘故而失去宝贵生命的人。  
仔细的想了想，苦涩的发现原来在我漫长的人生中，最后的一切都又悲剧的回到了原点。

这世上，没有人是完美无瑕的。  
不管是Damon 亦或是我，我们都不可能是完美的。我们都曾经做错，也搞砸了很多事。但是未曾从过去的经验吸取教训，我们依旧无法改正恶习，总是一次又一次，不停地重复着同样的错误。

已经是过了好多年以后的事情。  
但我知道Damon与我一样，沉浸在过往的悲痛无法自拔。  
我清晰记得Damon毫不留恋离开的背影。

他的恨让我痛心。往日兄弟情谊被我亲手粉粹，让人讽刺的是摧毁这一切的人是我。我曾经仰赖的唯一兄弟，将令我永生活在痛苦中，体会生不如死的感受。Damon他将这作为他活下去的动力和目标，这感觉不是普通的怪异。用戏谑的语调称呼的弟弟，显得格外讽刺刻意至极。

我想我根本不需要费力猜测。  
Damon他自Katherine的黑历史悲剧后，就不曾把我当作兄弟看待了。  
这是个事实。

而我，也许只是有点累了，累得无力去理会任何的事情。唯独那个不懂得放弃的Elena，她不间断的无数次来电和无数封简讯都被我刻意无视掉了。此刻的我关闭了所有对外的联系，只想安静的呆在自己的武装国度里享受着孤独，然后等待着最后那一刻的到来。

我的人生只剩下灰暗枯萎，永生的生命如凋零的花瓣，正一步步迈向死亡。  
我，会毁了我自己。

[未完待续]


	2. 最后的诀别（完）

[Stefan POV]

我绝对是被Lexi的死讯变故刺激得失心疯了吧？  
在家里过着没有接触外界的生活数天后，我下了与以往截然不同的重大决定。

Damon这些天几乎消失无踪，他并没有回家。而我则懒洋洋地呆在家，丧失了所有行动力。我们两兄弟自Lexi死亡的那天起，就没有过任何联系。但我想我或许知道Damon他会去哪里。我想去找他，等见面后一次过把所有新仇旧恨一并解决掉。

这一次我决定不逃了，也决定不再躲躲藏藏了。

我不会因为Lexi的好言相劝，然后真心的跟Damon道歉合好，尽管这一切的发生并不完全是我的错。反正也没那合好的必要了，因为Lexi已经不在了，我的Lexi……她已经被Damon在我生日的那天残忍的杀害了。可怜的Lexi，我那老朋友，就只是特地从别的城镇赶来替我庆生的。可没想到却就此被我害得变成一具永远都不会腐化的，死得透透的干尸。

也许Lexi在另一个世界正如约定般看护着我，也许Lexi会对我的决定感到失望……但没关系，待我结束了一切，我会亲自到另一个世界向她请罪。倘若我还有机会与Lexi见面的话，我很乐意那么做。我不自觉露出微笑，想象着Lexi再次与我相见的话，会说些什么话。可能她会因我的愚蠢而大骂我一顿，然后我会跟以往一样，对她笑笑赔不是，接着邀请她喝一杯，再然后我们俩一起愉快的听着偶像Bon Jovi的歌曲边喝酒聊天。又或者，Lexi她会紧紧的抱着我安慰我，然后轻拍我的背柔声说：“一切都会变好的。”

思及此，我想微笑，却感到头一阵晕眩，眼前一黑的我脚步踉跄的踩空梯级。还来不及反应之际，我便狠狠地摔了一跤，直接滚下了梯阶。脑袋整个天旋地转，视力也变得模糊不清。身体虽然酸痛，但是不及骨子里那如针刺般如火烧的痛楚。我那翻搅成一团的胃，它不断地无声提醒着我这些日子里倔强的自残，完全不进食鲜血的后果。

现在还不是时候，我知道我不能就此倒下。  
有件事，我必须亲自去做个了结。

我咬紧牙关，拖着因多日未进食而残破不堪身体，摇摇晃晃地找到了在酒吧那儿饮酒狂欢的Damon。我站在对街，看着Damon搂着一个身材火辣，打扮时髦的年轻女子走出酒吧。我看着他们走向阴暗的后巷，然后我省略思考的也慢慢地跟了上去。

之前我受的伤并没有妥善照顾处理，因为没有食用血液的缘故，伤口愈合的程度也不尽理想。我惨白着一张脸，冷汗涔涔地强撑着，不让自己在这个关键时刻倒下。

就快了，很快什么都将成为过去。

也许是我的错觉，Damon发现虚弱的我后，眼里似流露出陌生的关心。也许有那么一刹那，Damon想要丢下怀里的女子——他的猎物，然后跑向我看看我究竟是发生了什么事情。但那绝对是我饿得抓狂在痛苦中幻想出来的，因为我发现Damon之后并没有停下脚步，而是继续拉着女子走向阴暗稀无人烟的后巷。

我心里很清楚Damon打算做什么。我深呼吸，试图让自己恢复一些清晰神智。

待我走到后巷时，扑鼻而来的血腥味挑起了我内心深处的罪恶感和饥饿感。  
毫无疑问的，那年轻女子成为了Damon今天的晚餐之一。

我无力质问Damon。只是静静地倚着墙，静静地望着他。

“要一起享用吗？弟弟。”Damon狂妄的笑容配上暗红的鲜血在夜里显得如此刺眼。

无言以对的我只是安静的保持沉默。Damon却在这时突然抓狂地拿着木桩狠狠地刺进我的胸口，我因毫无预警的剧痛而哑声嘶喊。Damon丝毫没有停手的意思，我感到木桩被拔出后，又在短暂的半秒内刺进了我的肚子。

这一次，我受不住疼痛，喊得更大声了。  
Damon，我的哥哥。你就真的那么憎恨我吗？

尽管 Damon残忍伤害了我身边的朋友只为报复我，但是我心底究竟有恨Damon吗？到底有没有像Damon厌恶我那样呢？这个问题的答案，我不自觉开始怀疑起来。

“噢！抱歉，弄疼你了吗？”Damon一副事不关己的笑了笑。  
他的性格总是如此，如风一般，不停地在变化。

他居高临下，斜视着狼狈不堪的我，也不为他突然出手伤我的行为作出任何解释。他总是这样，我行我素，冷僻孤傲。这世上大概不会有任何人可以驻进他的心里。

思及此，我顿了顿。  
不，我错了。其实确实曾经有某个人可以牵动Damon的心。

可惜，所谓的那个人正是被我间接害死的Katherine。说到Katherine，她可是一个不折不扣的传奇女子。过去她曾出现于我们俩的生命里，并且成为了Damon和我兄弟决裂的主因。两兄弟爱上同一个女人，自古以来都是个狗血悲剧。

我忍着伤口的痛楚与强烈的饥饿感，费力地仰头望着Damon。  
内心无声的渴求着。

我多么希望Damon能这么安慰我，说他愿意不计前嫌，继续与我当兄弟。  
纵使我知道这些机会是多么的渺茫。或，完全没有机会可言。

Damon，原谅我。  
原谅我好吗？

我多么希望Damon可以停止伤害所有关心我爱护我的朋友们。  
但是这估计也只能是痴心妄想。

这些都是我没有勇气说出口的话，只因这次再也无力承受拒绝。  
最后我能说出的话，仅是这个。

“结束这一切吧……”我颤声乞求。

Damon似乎有些惊讶，他嘲讽道：“这事情是不会了结的。只要过去一直存在着，你就永远没有救赎的机会。我会如好几个世纪以前承诺你的那样，一直就这样下去，把你身边关爱之人都摧毁杀害……我要你孤独一生，永远在悲惨的永生里度日。”

我又怎么会不明白他话中的含义。已经不想再做任何无谓挣扎的我哑声开口道：“我来找你……并不是为了请求原谅。”

“嗯？”Damon似在等待我的回答。

我用尽全力费劲儿地忍痛拔出了腹部的木桩，然后反手紧握着。无力地轻轻微笑后，我浅声告别道：“永不再见了，我的哥哥……”颤抖的尾音结束的同时，木桩终被刺进了我的心脏。

我不奢望你的原谅。但我只求一个解脱。  
只因不想在这漫长的永生痛苦中继续恶性循环。

“Stefan！”  
我听见了他语气里的惊怔与惶恐。

这些年来，我以为不会再有机会感觉到Damon的恐惧。  
看来，是我错估了吗？

我有感自己被人紧紧拥着。  
也许，在某个刹那……  
那个曾经关心我的哥哥，又一次回来了。

在黑暗深渊完全把我吞噬的前一刻，我的脑海里浮现出Elena的身影。Elena，那个长得与Katherine的模样如出一辙，但骨子里完全是与Katherine截然不同的女人，她同时也是我现今深爱的女人。

如果还有机会的话，我想我会认真地与她做最后道别的。毕竟这样突然玩起失踪失联的戏码，作为分手的诀别，也未免太过草率了。

当然，前提是如果我还有机会的话。

————————————

[Elena POV]

我觉得我的情感已经渐渐麻木了。

本该是怀抱梦想的18岁人生，大家都在忙着成长，实现梦想，开创奇迹。但是，似乎只有我一个人的人生变得一团糟。一个还没真正开始冒险的人生旅程，却早早就已经进入了枯萎状态。看着身边的亲人朋友，甚至是爱人一个个的离我而去，我却只能无能为力地呆在原处向他们告别。

站在Salvatore的家族墓地，那冰冷的石碑上刻着Stefan名字。曾经说着会用他的永生来爱我的男人，竟然就这样一声不响地长眠于此。我没有哭，因为哭不出来。在短时间内就面对了那么多次的生离死别之后，我怀疑我的眼泪是不是早已经干涸，根本就挤不出一滴泪水了。

而我，也不学会不再去埋怨老天爷的不公平了。

我还记得那一天，我接到了Stefan的来电。可是在接听通话后，才发现对方其实是Damon，但他却不知为何会使用Stefan的手机打电话给我。原本兴奋的心情，瞬间急冻冷却。Damon本来就是个喜欢恶作剧和玩弄别人为乐的人，所以我压根就不想和他有任何交集。在我要挂断电话之前，Damon卻阻止了我。

“Stefan离开了。”他的语气平静到犹如机器人一般。

“你这话是什么意思？”我紧张地追问他。

“他死了。”Damon说。

那一刻，我觉得我好不容易重新开始堆砌的世界，又再一次崩塌了。当时的我没有挂断电话，就这样傻愣愣地站在原地，久久无法回神。

后来，我才从Damon的口中知道，Stefan是自杀的。不知为什么，平时总是对Damon有所保留的我，却完全相信了他。或许，那是因为我感受到Damon语气里的真诚。但也有可能，那是因为我从Damon那失了魂般的模样中，察觉到了他的心碎。

尽管有些难以置信，但或许……Damon他确实也依旧是疼爱着Stefan的。不管他们俩兄弟之间有过多少摩擦，也无论他们俩曾经闹得多么不愉快，甚至是互相拼命厮杀，誓言要将对方生吞活剥的。但是，我想我是可以理解的。毕竟血缘关系本来就是一门很复杂的学问。所有看似不合理的行为，其实是非常合理的。家人们之间的关系，原本就是那种闹得要死要活，却依然紧密地连系在一块儿。

—————————

Salvatore的家族墓地。

“都结束了。”Damon凝视着Stefan的墓碑，语气淡漠而平静。

“你本来可以阻止悲剧发生的，但是你却亲手造就了这一切。”我有感而发道。

Damon突然自嘲般的笑了笑。“妳说得没错，这一切都是我亲手造成的。Stefan本来就不该死的。”

我轻轻地叹了口气。

“妳爱他吗？”Damon突然这么问。

我点点头。

“我想也是。”他无声叹息，从牛仔裤口袋里掏出了Stefan的日光戒。“这是他留给妳的……”

我微微一怔，默默地从Damon的手中接过那枚雕刻着特殊图纹的戒指。那是Stefan生前，几乎都不会离身的戒指。Damon本身也有一枚一模一样的日光戒指。

“他在房里留了一堆日记本。如果妳有兴趣的话，欢迎妳随时过来。”Damon说。

我再次点了点头。或许，这已经是我唯一能怀念他的方式。就这样翻阅着日记感受Stefan所存在过的痕迹。

“你还会留在这里吗？”我问Damon。

而他只是默不作声地摇摇头。在过了好半晌之后，他才慢三拍地柔声回应道：“我想去旅行了。有些地方，是我以前和Stefan结伴同行过的……我想去那里找寻和他有关的回忆。”

我重重地叹了口气。“其实他在神秘瀑布这里也留下了很多回忆。这是你们兄弟俩成长的地方，也是你们都很熟悉的家。既然如此，你为何要舍近求远呢？”

Damon笑了笑，却没有再继续那个话题。他反而开口说道：“Stefan生前一直想守护妳。妳该知道，他是真心的爱着妳的，这并非是因为妳和Katherine相貌相似的关系。”

“这我知道。不过讽刺的是，他说他深爱着我，但是却没能为我勇敢地继续活下去。我终究无法成为他的救赎……”我微微叹息，接着道：“Damon，在爱情和亲情的选择下，Stefan永远都是把亲情放在最前头的。他对你的关爱，胜过了他对我的爱情。说句真话，我挺妒嫉你的。”

Damon的唇角微扬，却不再开口说话了。

我的眼角余光瞥向Damon，过了一会儿后，视线又再次停留在石碑上。

景物依旧，人事已非。  
现在还能做的，也只有唯一这件事了。

“Stefan，如果还有来生，我们再续今生之缘。”  
逝去的爱情，最后的诀别。

[全文完]


End file.
